The Storm
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: The title sucks but the story is pretty good


It was a dark and stormy day in Konaha and everyone was indoors. Everyone exeped Hinata that is. See Hinata liked to stand in the middle of storms and get completly drenched. No one knew why she liked storms and it's a reason that she does not even know. Hinata just likes storms. She was in her backyard lying on the ground letting the rain hit her. She smiled and sighed. Latley she had been thinking of the night when Naruto confessed that he loved her. It was a stormy night just like this one, maby thats why she likes storms so much.

After a while Hinata eventually fell asleep (I don't know how anyone can sleep in a storm but I made her). When she woke up she felt strangly warm ' wait why am I warm, I thought I was outside ' she thought. She shot up only to feel a sharp pain in her head "owwwww" she whined. Hinata looked around to find that she was no longer outside in fact she was not even inside her own room. Hinata started to freak ' what if someone kidnapped me ' she thought worried.

She got up from the bed she was on and walked towards the bedroom door. The room looked strangly familiar but Hinata could not remember who it belonged to ' so I have been in this house before, that means the person who lives here is someone I know ' she thought. The thought that she was not in some random persons house and that it was someone she knew eased her worries a little. She headed downstairs when she smelled something good. Something like ramen.

Then it hit her ' im in Naruto's house ' she thought. Suddenly there was no worry left and she went into the kitchen. There she saw Naruto making ramen and she smiled. Hinata grinned "any particular reason im in your house" she asked (Hinata got over her studdering ever since naruto confessed to her). naruto looked at Hinata and smiled "hey Hinata, yeah about that found you sleeping in your yard, you were shivering so I took you back to my place" he explained.

Hinata only smiled at his sweetness ' that's so sweet of Naruto one of the reasons I love him he's caring' she thought. He motioned her to sit on a chair beside him and she did. When she sat down he offerd her a bowl of ramen "thanks Naruto" she said and started eating. About half way through her meal Hinata sneezed "hey you ok Hinata" Naruto asked. Hinata knodded "yeah, it's probably just a cold I got from the rain" she told him.

When she finished she got up and was going to put her bowl in the sink when she suddenly felt nauseous. Luckily she was near the counter and caught it before she fell. She started walking towards Naruto when her sight started getting blury "hey Hinata are you alright" Naruto asked. She started to fall when two arms caught her "Naruto..." she said and she blanked out. Naruto did not know what to do so he called Sakura "Sakura get to hy house, hurry" he said before he hung up.

Naruto picked up Hinata and felt her forehead ' oh shit she's burning up ' he thought. He brought her to his room and lay her down on his bed "don't worry Hinata, i'll take care of you" he said. There was a knocked on his door "naruto it's me Sakura" "the doors unlocked, and im in my room" he called back puting a cool cloth on Hinata's forehead. Sakura walked in "Sakura something is terribly wrong with Hinata, her fever is not normal" he said scared.

Sakura took a look at Hinata "she has hypothermia"she told Naruto. Naruto did not know what hypothermia was "what is it" he asked. Sakura sighed " hypothermia is a condition in which an organism's temperature drops below that required for normal metabolysm and bodily functions" she told him. Naruto was confused "huh" "it means that her organs shut down and stop working" she said again.

Naruto frowned "is it curable" he asked "yes, within time and if you give her these and make sure she stay's warm and not cold" she said passing him some pills. Naruto knodded "alright thanks Sakura" he said. Sakura smiled "hey don't worry about it, it's what I do" she said. She left a few minutes later and Naruto went back up stairs to check on Hinata.

It killed Naruto to see his girlfriend in so much distress "hang in there Hinata" he said. The next morning Hinata woke up warm and cozy but in pain. She looked beside her and saw Naruto sound asleep. She smiled at how content he looked and how lucky she was to have such a caring boyfriend.

Naruto started to stir and woke up and smiled when he saw Hinata "hey how you feeling" he asked. Hinata smiled "I feel alot better, thanks for taking care of me Naruto" she said. Naruto grinned "your my girlfriend, of corse im going to take care of you" he told her. This brought tears to Hinata's eyes and she hugged him "Oh Naruto i love you so much" she said. naruto hugged her back "I love you too" he replied.

Naruto gave Hinata one of the pills "here Hinata this will make you recover faster" he said and gave her a glass of water. Hinata took the pill and water "thank you" she said and swallowed the pill with water. Later that day Naruto made Hinata some nice warm chicken noodle soup. After Hinata took a nice warm shower that felt really good. When she got out she realized that her family and Neji had no clue were she was.

She went downstairs and saw Naruto "don't worry Hinata, I already called your family" he said. Hinata grinned "wow your good" she said and sat down beside him on the couch. They watched the movie Water Boy "wow that was a really stupid movie, but funny at the same time" Hinata said and Naruto agreed.

By the afternoon it was really warm and sunny out "Naruto can we go for a walk" Hinata asked. Naruto knodded "but if you get start to get cold tell me" he told her and Hinata agreed. So they went out for a nice relaxing walk "well, I know one thing how can anyone get cold in weather like this" Hinata said.

They decided to go to the park when Tenten walked by "hey guy's how ya doing, by the way Hinata Sakura told us about your hypothermia and I hope you get better soon" she said. Hinata smiled "thanks Tenten and I hope I get better too" Hinata replied. Naruto and Hinata decided to take a break and sit in the warm sun "you still felling ok" Naruto asked. Hinata knodded "yep, thanks to you and Sakura, but mostly you" she said.

Naruto smirked "well what can I say, if anyone I love is in trouble, i'll take care of them, Believe it!" he said making Hinata laugh. She kissed him "your so cute Naruto" she said and Naruto grinned. They spent most of the day just walking around konoha and every now and then talking with one of there friends. Just then Shikamaru came by "hey Naruto, the Hokage want's you to come to her office, something about Sasuke" he finished.

Naruto's eyes widened "could Sasuke maby be back" Hinata asked "I don't know but were going to find out" Naruto said. Hinata looked at him "we" she asked "yeah, I don't want to leave your side in your condition so your comming with me" he said. Hinata shrugged "alright" she agreed but inside happy that Naruto did not want to leave her side.

Naruto and Hinata entered "you wanted to see me" Naruto said "yes have a seat" Tsunade said motioning for Naruto to sit down on a chair. He sat down Hinata on his lap "hello Hinata, nice to see your feeling better" Tsunade said. Hinata smiled "thank you" she said "I took her with me because I did not want to leave her side in her condition" Naruto explained. Tsunade knodded "that's fine, I called you and Sakura here to disscuss Sasuke" she said pointing to Sasuke in another chair.

Naruto gasped "S-Sasuke?!" he said "yes he apperently killed Orochimaru and Itachi, and because of that we can't execute him for getting rid of the two biggest threats the the leaf village" she explained. Naruto still could not believe Sasuke was back "so his punishment will be a year of probation and he is not allowed to go on any missions, however he can still train and team 7 will be a team again" Tsunade finished.

Sakura wanted to know one thing "what about Sai even though he's an asshole he's still part of team 7" Sakura said "I know that's why Sai will be staying, and your team is going to have four members instead of three" Tsunade said. Hinata looked at her "are you even allowed to do that" she asked "im the Hokage" was her simple reply. Hinata was emberessed "oh yeah" she said "don't worry Hinata" Naruto said and kissed her.

Sasuke smirked "so the dope finally got with Hyuga huh" he said. Hinata walked over to Sasuke and did something that no one ever thought Hinata would do. She smacked him across the face "don't call Naruto a dope you Teme and I have a name and it's not Hyuga" she told him. Sasuke was so shocked at what she did "oh yeah, thats my girl" Naruto said grinning. Hinata smirked but then suddenly got dissy.

Naruto saw this and quickly caught her before she fell "oww my head hurts" she siad. Naruto looked worried "s-sorry about that Naruto, I forgot that I was'nt back to full health yet" Hinata said. Naruto sighed in relieve "thats ok Hinata, but im going to take you back to my place so you can rest ok" Naruto said. Hinata knodded and closed her eyes "sorry Tsunade, but Hinata needs rest" Naruto said and Tsunade knodded and Naruto dissipered with Hinata.

A few day's later Hinata was back to health. When she woke up the following morning she was so happy that she felt a hundred times better. When she went downstairs she saw Naruto fast asleep on the couch. Hinata smiled ' oh Naruto your so cute ' she tought. She walked over to Naruto and kissed his forehead, but she did not know that Naruto was awake. He smirked "morining to you too beautiful" he said.

Hinata blushed "your cute when you blush you know that Hinata" Naruto told her. Hinata was happy to be with Naruto "so how you feeling?" Naruto asked and Hinata smiled "100 better" she replied. Naruto grinned "thats good because I want to know if you'll become Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki" Naruto said pulling out a ring from his pocket. Hinata gasped and tackled him "i'll take that as a yes" he said and kissed her. Ah yes life was gunna be great... until Hinata got pregnant a few months after they got married and Naruto was hoping he could survive her mood swings, but as soon as Narata Uzumaki was born Naruto knew his life was complete.

Sorry for the crappy ending, and Narata is a girl.


End file.
